Strawberries in the Summer
by kyaru-chan
Summary: [Complete] A little strawberry ficlet, just in time for Valentine's Day. KakaxIru


Last, but not the least.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not, has never been, and will never be, mine. Pity.

Strawberries in Summer

It was the first day of the weekend. Summer time was nigh and exams were over. The streets were flocked by children who were finally free from the torture of the classroom, and by parents who had nothing to worry about except the next report card. Even the teachers were out and about, happily downing brain death in the numerous bars around Konoha. Only one teacher sat in his apartment, patiently and meticulously correcting papers.

"Mhmm...mhmm...there we go, perfect as always Rina-chan... Ah what do we have here? Oh dear, Konohamaru's paper. Ah well... we must always be ready for a miracle...ok, first question...oook, second question...um, third question...fourth? fifth? sixth? Aha! Name all the Hokages...ok...ok...Sarutobi, Sandaime, like he'll forget that...uh huh...Tsunade, ok...oh, and what's this? Konohamaru, Gokudaime...?"

Iruka's eyebrow twitched as he stared down at the paper a little frown on his face.

"Well, you've got to give him points for optimism, right?"

Startled, the teacher gave a little yelp and shoved his chair hard against the wall, one hand clutching at his chest. His wildly searching eyes finally found the intruder: a masked man with a shock of white hair, well-known for his ballistic sense of timing, crouched on one corner of his desk. Even through the mask, Iruka could feel him grinning mischievously. His visible eye was one happy curve.

The jounin saw him glaring and lifted a hand to wave it. "Aloha."

Down in the streets, Naruto was strolling along, his arms folded behind his head. Beside him, Sasuke was doing his best impression of Hokage Mountain.

Naruto was humming tunelessly when a shower of glass pattered down on the street and on his head. Like a flash, the brunette was there, shielding him. When the last little tinkle had faded away, the blond looked up past the protection of Sasuke's arms, ignorant of the squeals of jealous fangirls, and squinted as he focused on the far off, yet still accelerating, speck in the sky.

"Hey, wasn't that Kakashi-sensei?"

Iruka sat back down on his chair and rubbed his forehead. He'd have to have that window fixed. How troublesome, to quote one chuunin.  
There was a commotion downstairs and the quick pattering of feet. The teacher looked out his recently broken window and saw a flash of yellow and orange zoom by, a black blur behind him. By the way it was moving, it might almost be said that the black one was being dragged. And after that came a multicolored wave screaming obscenities, and it would have scandalized Iruka to know that this horde was made up of most of the female population of Konoha.

Iruka chuckled. This was a daily occurrence. At least once a day, Naruto would do something that would cause the whole town to rock under the thundering of furious feet.

Oh well. Nothing he could do about it. Back to those test papers.

At last!

Iruka threw down his pen and it clattered very satisfyingly on the desk. He leaned against his chair, making it teeter back on two legs, and stretched until he felt his back pop.

He glanced out the window and noted the darkening sky. Not that he had minded sitting inside for one whole day. He was finally done, and would have three whole weeks of leisure before summer school started. Already, he was planning out the things he had to do, so that they could be done with minimum effort. Things like laundry, shopping, stopping over to make sure Naruto was still alive, all his little duties. But not right now, because right now, what with all his teacherly work done, he had time to lay back and relax and enjoy the soothing breeze coming in from the window.

Carefully, and oh so softly that he didn't know it was there at first, the muscles of his shoulders and back were being massaged. The feeling was relaxing and extremely sleep-inducing. Hands that smoothed the knots in his shoulders wandered down along his sides, rubbing slowly, thumbs pressed together against his spine.

Iruka tilted his head to one side, already drowsy, so he didn't mind the soft kisses that came out of nowhere and the little nips that grazed the column of his neck.

Absently, he noted that those sinfully delicate hands were rubbing his sides in a way that made his shirt hitch up higher and higher as they passed, and those lips had parted to give way to a tongue, which was tracing his collarbone and making slick patterns on his skin.

Wait just one damned minute. Hands...lips...tongue...who would be so shameless as to do this at this time of night?

His eyes slammed open and his fist automatically tried to bash in the head bowed over his shoulder.

'Tried' being the effective word.

Because his hand was grabbed before it connected and he was swirled around, catching a quick flash of white. For a split second, he cursed his bewheeled teacher's chair but then, that second was over, and he forgot all about the chair, the finished exam papers and that the whole world existed, because those lips that had been making love to his shoulder just a few moments ago were now on his own and what they had been doing to his shoulder was nothing compared to what they were doing to him right now.

He felt the distant sensation of being lifted, moved and set down again, this time on human flesh that felt so comfortably firm against his thighs, but he didn't really mind that because the mouth that was assaulting his own was doing such a good job of it.

The hands were back again, moving under his shirt, resuming their job of kneading his muscles into pliant putty. It was, and should have been, unbelievably relaxing, but at the same time, he was wound up as tight as a spring, and the hips moving under him, moving in ways that were making him blush, weren't helping any.

That mouth lifted from his just a little bit and he whimpered at the loss of sensation, but then it returned, leaving a wet trail down his cheek and over his chin, nipping and licking all the way to the junction of his neck and shoulder. He caught a whiff of cologne and the underlying, undeniable scent of arousal. Iruka couldn't help but moan, and who wouldn't at having all their senses assaulted thus?

A breeze wafted across his heated skin and he shivered, goosebumps making their appearance on his back. When had he taken off his shirt? That didn't matter. His hands were moving on their own now, untangling themselves from the soft hair behind the other's head before he let his fingers graze over the muscled torso of the person before him.

"Iruka, love, as much as I like where this is going, I don't think we should do it in front of the whole town. Don't think you're quite ready for that yet."

The chuunin's eyes slowly opened and beheld his friend and lover, the unmasked Hayate Kakashi, grinning down at him with slightly reddened lips and mussed hair. The blush washed over him like a tidal wave as he looked down and saw the position they were in.

"Ka-kakashi!" he stammered, struggling to get out of the chair, but the jounin's hands were holding his hips, pressing him down.

The taller man laughed. "Ah, what happened to my darling vixen of five seconds ago? The one who was moving against me with such abandon and delight and-"

The punch blasted him straight out of the chair with such force that his grip on Iruka was rendered useless and his head made a crater against the far wall of the kitchen.

Iruka stalked up to him, eyes gleaming and the vein on his forehead throbbing, taking his attention away from other places southward of his belt that were throbbing as well. "You unprincipled, low-down, moronic, sexually frustrated animal! You have the morals of a dog in heat! No, that's an insult to the dog! You don't have any morals! You don't even know what they mean! How dare you just barge in here and start...touching me!"

Kakashi looked up at him, his cheeky grin still in place. "Anyone would be sexually frustrated if they had just spent all day seeing their lover dressed in such provocative get-up."

"What do you mean, provocative get-up? What's so provocative about a shirt and pajama bottoms?"

"Ah, if you just understood the way those pajama bottoms cling to you, the way they caress your skin as you move..."

"What're you talking about? You bought me these pajama- you bought them just because they'd do that exact thing, didn't you!"

"And it's so enticing the way you move. It makes me want to rip those off you and just-" He stopped as Iruka raised a fist threateningly. Kakashi swallowed down his laugh and held up a small plastic bag. "Peace offering."

When Iruka looked at him suspiciously, he let out a small chuckle, but only a small one, since the fist was still raised, and opened the box that was inside the bag. Inside, arranged in little rows, were flawless red strawberries, dipped in smooth milk chocolate and stuffed with whipped cream. Iruka suddenly went poker-faced, not wanting to betray his salivating glands. Where had Kakashi gone to find such a perfect present? And why?

He bit his lip, a sight that almost made his lover swoon. "Kakashi..."

"Yes, love?"

The brunette rounded on him, his eyes flashing. "What'd you do this time?"

Kakashi put on his most innocent look. " I don't know what you're talking about, love."

"Oh yes you do! You wouldn't buy something this expensive if you didn't do anything wrong!"

"Ah, Iruka, you wound me!" The jounin said, theatrically clutching his heart and putting on a woeful expression. "Can't a guy buy a gift for his lover? Don't you trust me?"

"No." Iruka said bluntly. Then he noticed something bulkier than usual in one of his lover's many pockets.

"What's that?" he said, pointing.

Kakashi looked down. Then he looked up, his eyes curved happily and his mouth curved in a little mischievous grin. "Oh nothing." 

Iruka half-glared at him, but relaxed. For a moment, it had looked suspiciously like...

"It's just the newest edition of Icha Icha Paradise."

A second later, Kakashi found himself flat on the floor, his hand being twisted up behind his back almost beyond the point of pain.

"What did I tell you, you perverted creature, about buying such books? Didn't I tell you," Iruka growled, pounding his beloved's head into the floor with every word, "not to buy such works of trash? Didn't I? What're you doing, walking around in the streets with such a book in your pocket? There are children around! What if it fell out? Do you know the damage it could do to young minds!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, love. I myself had already read such an inspiring book when I was at a young age-oww!"

"My point exactly." He raised his partner's head, ready to give him one last punishing blow, but at the last moment, Kakashi's flailing arm grabbed hold of his leg and Iruka felt the whole world spin as Kakashi pulled him off and rolled so he was pinned under his amazingly long, lean body.

And then the world stopped existing once more as Kakashi kissed him thoroughly. His tongue swept over Iruka's lower lip and then nibbled it, taking it into his mouth and sucking gently at it like it was some sort of treat and Iruka could taste the very essence that was his lover and something else...something that tasted like sunshine...strawberries?

Iruka opened his mouth in surprise as he felt something hard nudge against his lips and Kakashi took the opportunity to push his half of the strawberry into his mouth before he drew back, smiling.

Dumbfounded, Iruka chewed. The tartness of the strawberry, mixed with the sweetness of the chocolate and the smoothness of the cream, created a little heaven in his mouth, making him close his eyes to savor it further. He couldn't stop the purr that escaped his throat either.

Kakashi was on him again like a flash, and he had barely swallowed when hot, wet lips met his and then he was in a different sort of heaven, a heaven which had Kakashi's tongue in it, and Kakashi's tongue could do a 'lot'.

A change in his balance told him he was now horizontal, and the sudden coolness about his legs meant that he was being divested of his clothing as well. But he didn't mind. Who the hell would, if they were in this position?

Iruka ran his hands down his lover's body, wondering at his actions. Who knew that the prim and proper teacher could be so...different, when all was said and done? But then, Kakashi could do anything. He could turn a hyperactive, brash boy into someone who knew the value of a mission, and a quiet, vengeful loner into someone who would care so much that they would die for their teammate. Turning Iruka into a melted puddle of adoring goo was nothing in comparison.

His breath hitched as Kakashi's fingers brushed against a particularly sensitive spot. That hitch turned into a long, low moan as those sly fingers went back and forth, tickling him, kneading his skin, then giving way to a pair of lips that were just the beginning of his exquisite torture.

Damn.


End file.
